


Costume Party

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoire, MisterBug, Short One Shot, halloween party, nino and alya cuties, reverse love-square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: Marinette and Adrien decide it would be a good idea to sport their partners’ secret identity for a halloween party, forgetting that the possibility of being recognized as ladynoire and misterbug was still hung in the air.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is thanks to a prompt from @/laqynoire !! it’s really short and not my best work but it was super fun to write and i loved the idea so i hope you enjoy it anyways <3

“Come on girl, we're gonna be late!”

“One sec Alya this suit is tight” Marinette called back from the safety of her dorm room.

She zipped up the tight catsuit and took one glance at the mirror poised on her wall. Her eyes drifting to the many pictures plastered around it. Underneath a piece of paper was a small one of her and chat noir, she flipped it up so she could steal a glance at it. It was such a pity it had to be sheltered from everyone else’s view. Her fingers brushed over the photo, reminiscent of a time when chat noir was really just a ‘partner’ in her eyes. A time where she was so fascinated by Adrien,granted she still was, just no longer in that same way. She loved Adrien, but she cherishes his friendship so much, and they're so much closer now that she can actually hold a conversation with him. Adrien was her best friend, and so was Chat Noir; only now what she felt for chat wasn't covered in the ‘friend’ description.

But she waited too long, just her luck. She had finally gotten over Adrien, starting a close friendship with him, all the while realizing her feelings for chat. They had been masked by Adrien before, but not anymore. There was no hiding from the truth anymore. She loved Chat Noir beyond a superhero partnership, but she waited too long. He had moved on.

He didn't have a girlfriend but it was obvious he had fallen for someone new, someone who probably didn't make fun of his puns, someone who let him kiss her cheek, someone who loved him back. She was happy for him, angry at herself for not knowing her feelings sooner but, there was no time to go back.

Now she had two close friends, a former love and a new love, and she had made peace with that. Marinette loved her and Adrien’s friendship, he was so caring and a great hugger she had picked up. She was thankful she finally decided to try a friendship with him. She’d be lying if she said she never wondered what it would be like to be more than a friend to him, he had certainly grown into his looks, college life serving him well.

Marinette’s eyes moved to a picture of her and Adrien, it was a snapshot of last year’s christmas party, Adrien kissing Marinette’s cheek as she giggled. They were both blushing profusely, marinette loved that picture. She sighed before assessing herself in the mirror, it was her first real halloween party, she had successfully avoided them her whole life, the whole costume party was just stressful, she lived a double life already. This year was just an inevitable cave in, to save herself from being caught out she decided to dress as her favorite superhero, Chat Noir.

More specifically she had replicated her ladynoire suit to wear, with a few alterations such as a lower neckline and heeled boots. She braided her cat ears and even made a cute mask to finish the look. She let her hair fall loose with the exception of a small half ponytail.

She smiled at her reflection before opening a pocket for tikki to hide in and stepping out of her dorm, an impatient alya waiting with an unamused smile. Alya was going as MJ and Nino as Spiderman . Marinette waved her off as she made it for the door. They stepped out and slipped into marinette’s car. 

—«·»—

“Ready Adrien?” 

“Almost” Adrien called after his best friend. He was fixing his red spotted mask to his face when a notification popped up on his phone, his wallpaper flashing in face, blushing he picked up his phone to respond.

Mari <3 :  
We’re on our way see you there! 

Me :  
See ya ;)

Adrien sighed as he pocketed his phone. He scowled at the flushed expression in his reflection, he was seriously blushing over a ‘see you there’ text, this was another level of pathetic. He had finally moved on from ladybug, only to find himself in the exact same situation if not a worse one. He knew he had it bad for ladybug so it shocked him to his core to discover he had it worse for Marinette.

They had grown so close over the years it was hard not to be infatuated by her character, adrien could spend hours talking about that girl, but he knew he shouldn't, marinette had mentioned being in love with another guy ;even up to recently. She talked about him to Adrien on occasion, he even visited her dorm a few times as Chat Noir to hopefully coax out some more info about this mystery dude who had stolen her heart, but it was almost harder as Chat. She was much more reserved with her information with Chat, little to no detail. Always vague which got Adrien nowhere. 

Eventually he gave up trying, she had moved on by the time he was clear about his feelings, still; the photo of the two of them embraced that was set as his phone wallpaper practically teased him. He sighed, checking his costume, it was a strict costume party so he figured he better pick a superhero, avoiding his own persona he went with a misterbug inspired look, it was essentially a replica of his suit from the faithful miraculous switch day with some appropriate alterations, keeping the mask however.

He met Nino outside and joined him in the passenger seat of his car. 

—«·»—

The party was huge, stuffy and crowded and Marinette didn't care for it one bit. Alya and her had crashed in a small lounge that only a few people passed through to prevent marinette from passing out. 

Adrien! :  
Where are you?

Me:   
Small lounge room, near the grand staircase :)

Adrien! :  
Want a drink?

Me :   
If you magically stumble upon some cranberry juice out there then sure

Adrien! :  
Noted ;)

Marinette gave her phone a perplexed expression catching Alya’s attention. 

“Whats up?” 

“I’m not sure whether Adrien is up to something or not,” Marinette responded to Alya meeting her curious gaze.

“Weird,” she commented.

With that Nino stepped in quietly trying desperately not to attract too much attention to their little area. He shut the door behind him, earning two looks from the girls in front of him.

“Where's adrien?’ Marinette questioned ,concern lacing her voice.

“He muttered something about juice and ten minutes so-’ 

“oh my god” marinette cut him off before standing abruptly.

“He's in red, you can’t miss him” Nino added quickly knowing they had kept their costumes a secret for the surprise factor.

“I'll be right back” Marinette snapped before heading to the door, sneaking past the huge crowd of people and opening the front door of the huge building. A flash of red caught her eye before it turned a corner.

“Adrien” she called running to catch him. 

She reached the street he was walking down, not taking in the appearance she called out again. 

“Adrien!” 

He turned, and paused just like Marinette did.

“Mari?” he asked cautiously.

‘Yes…’ she admitted moving closer to him. 

She looked at him dead centre in his big green eyes, her mind blanked and another image flashed ; misterbug, chat noir’s identity with her miraculous. Her eyes found Adrien’s tossed hair, his mask, his costume everything. She was so struck with a sudden question that it was difficult to process “was adrien chat noir?”

Adrien’s eyes were darting all over Marinette, her hair, her mask, her costume ,everything. He was so full of questions but one of them stood out among the others “was Marinette ladybug?” 

They stared intently at each other for a while before Marinette broke the silence. 

“I- uh, sorry you just startled me with how believable the costume was” she stuttered out shyly.

“Oh uh yeah’ Adrien added. 

“Yours too i’d almost mistake you for ladynoire” Adrien chuckled nervously.

There were a million things Marinette wanted to say, to ask. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. 

‘This is gonna sound stupid but can i borrow your mask?” Marinette blurted out before she lost her nerve. 

“Um sure’ he gulped , sliding his fingers carefully under his spotted mask and handing it shakily to Marinette. 

She took her’s off slowly and took a visible deep breath before raising Adrien’s spotted mask to her eyes. 

Adrien was pretty sure the world stopped spinning in that moment, years of wonder and longing, endless questions and hoping. Answered with one movement. This woman before him, he had fallen for twice now was looking at him with open eyes. eyes that had just revealed possibly the biggest secret that one could keep. 

With that he mirrored her actions, brushing their hands intentionally as he took the mask from her grasp. 

he took a deep breath before gently raising the black mask. 

He held it in place for a moment before following Marinette. The masks fell to the ground by their feet.

“Mari” adrien breathed nervously.

She met his gaze, stunned by the new found information she boldly took a step forward. cautiously she caught his hand and laced her fingers with his.

“I'm just trying to process all this, i mean you can't be! But you are , at least I think you are. god what am i saying you are! Oh god I just moved on from you, I mean I obviously didn't but I thought I did.” Marinette rambled before catching herself. 

“Im so stupid” she muttered, her face facing the mask on the ground below her. ‘God i fell for you twice’ she said under a protective breath. Adrien took a careful hand to Marinette’s chin ,tilting it up so that she would look at him. “Ditto” he said before smiling goofily.

‘Have I finally rendered you speechless m’lady?’ Adrien teased at Marinette’s gaped expression. “If it helps i did the same thing you did, fell for ladybug and then for you.” he added making it very clear that he loved every part of the girl before him.

Here she was ,looking at Adrien, her chat noir. The man she thought she had moved on from, when she really only moved onto him again. She smiled at the thought. It made sense, she figured her heart was always going to follow him no matter what, and she was fine with that. 

The longing look in his eyes was almost daunting. 

The heels helped a little but Marinette did still have to raise herself slightly to kiss him, he found it cute and followed by tightening his grip on her waist to lift her off the ground. Spinning her in a tight embrace as they kissed. Any uncertainties or awaited questions melting through the release of tension and the years of yearning. They pulled away unwillingly and breathless. Marinette's forehead falling against his. 

He smiled down at her, “you ready for this party mari?” Adrien asked with a small hint of concern. “Of course, but i think i’m going to leave the mask here” she eyed him sheepishly and to that he smiled, lacing their hands together. 

“I can't believe you were actually gone to get me some juice, ' Mari laughed. “I was trying to charm you okay’ he retorted defensively before pushing the door open of the small room they had left Nino and Alya.

“Oh my god!'' Alya screamed, noting their interlocked hands. “Yeah yeah yeah” Marinette laughed sitting back down. “It was about time’ Adrien added, looking at Marinette fondly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead with a smile curling on his lips.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! let me know what you thought in the comments <3


End file.
